lordoftheringsanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Gollum
Gollum, sometimes called by his original name of Smeagol, was a wretched creature who was once a Hobbit. He had been corrupted by the One Ring for hundreds of years. Biography The Hobbit After discovering the Ring, Gollum lived hundreds of years in solitude in the bowels of a mountain underneath a Goblin settlement, cherishing the only thing he now cared about, the Ring. His eyes became pale and nearly unseeing. He ate fish and the occasional Goblin who stumbled upon his lair. He discovered Bilbo Baggins in his lair one day, having gotten there quite by mistake. Gollum wondered aloud how the Hobbit would taste, but Bilbo held up his sword and warned him to back off, telling that he's armed with an elvish blade. Bilbo asked Gollum the way out and Gollum replied by challenging him to a riddle game. His rules were that if he won, he would eat Bilbo, but if Bilbo won Gollum would show him the way out. The game lasted a long time and it ended when Bilbo asked Gollum what he had in his pocket. Gollum did not know that his precious Ring had been found by the Hobbit. He told Bilbo to wait while he got something: Gollum intended to wear the Ring, which gave invisibility, and then kill and eat Bilbo. But he suddenly remembered he had dropped his Precious near where Bilbo was standing! Shrieking his curses at Bilbo, Gollum wheeled around and found Bilbo gone. The Hobbit, hearing his own death in Gollum's tantrum of rage, had put on the Ring and disappeared. Gollum then reasoned, while Bilbo was standing, invisible, next to him, that he must know the way out because he had known the way in. Gollum sped off to the back exit, followed closely by Bilbo who, when he saw the doorway, jumped over Gollum with a mock farewell and ran off, leaving Gollum to shriek his curses worse than ever. With Frodo and Sam Years later, Gollum found where his precious was located again: in the hands of Bilbo's nephew, Frodo Baggins, and his companion Samwise Gamgee. Unknown to Gollum, they were on a quest to destroy the Ring and its evils. Gollum wished to possess the Ring once more, but he was cunning. He acted as a guide for them, leading them to Mordor where the Ring could be destroyed in the magma of Mount Doom. Soon, however, Gollum's villainous intentions were discovered and he was banished.He did not give up, however: He found them again on the slopes of Mount Doom and attacked them. While Sam held him off, Frodo went inside the volcano, but the Ring took him over and he put on the Ring and disappeared. After weeks of fruitless searching Gollum found Frodo. He and the invisible Hobbit tumbled about and Gollum bit off Frodo's ring finger. He had done it: the Ring was his once more! Gollum danced around in his glee and, not watching where he was going, tumbled straight into the heart of the volcano, destroying him and the ring. Personality and traits Gollum was evil and sly and fully willing to lie, cheat and even murder to achieve his ends. Gollum's long time in solitude with the Ring had corrupted him to the point where he thought of himself as two people. He often had conversations with himself, referring to himself as "Precious" or "My Precious" and he spoke when he thought, apparently under the impression that only he could hear himself. Appearance Gollum was an ugly, wrinkled creature with grayish-green skin, ears that stuck out and bulging eyes. He was slighty larger than the average Hobbit. Gollum had a raspy, guttural voice. Galery Gollum1.png|Gollum prepares to leap upon Frodo and Sam Gollum4.png|Gollum falls to his death Gollum at his cutest.png Cling.jpg|Gollum cowering behind Frodo, afraid of Samwise TiredGollum.jpg|Gollum's first appearance, lying about in his boat underground. External Link(s) * Gollum on One Wiki To Rule Them All Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Hobbits Category:Mordor Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters Category:The Return of the King Category:The Hobbit